Plan B
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Tsuna n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Xanxus, vouloir se rapprocher de lui? Non, impossible. Il a dû mal entendre.


**Titre : **Plan B

**Disclaimer : **aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, comme vous le savez ^^.

**rating :** T (mentions de sexe, yaoi. Mais rien de traumatisant.)

**genre : **Humour crack-fic à ne pas prendre au sérieux ^^ !

**pairing :** X27

**note :** Petit one-shot écrit après une discussion avec MmeRoronoa (merci pour ta relecture!). Un peu farfelu, mais ne m'en voulez pas ^^. Pour Varia vs loup-garou, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la fin. Je vais donc vous faire attendre encore un peu.

Petite pensée pour le Japon et la tragédie vécue par les japonais. Des dons sont faisables via la croix-rouge française, entre autres. Pour ma part j'étais soulagée que Amano Akira ainsi que la plupart des doubleurs qui nous ont fait rêver dans l'anime ne soient ni blessés ni morts.

**note2 :** 4 jours que j'essaye de poster ça. Fichu bug!

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Tsuna sursauta en entendant la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir sans que la personne n'ait frappé. Et il manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait devant lui.

- Xanxus! couina-t-il en rencontrant les yeux rouges.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi... répondit le Varia de sa voix rauque, refermant la porte d'un coup d'épaule. J'ai à te parler.

- Ah... euh... d'accord, bafouilla le petit brun. Assieds-toi.

Il désigna le siège en face de lui d'un geste un peu tremblant et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas réussir à se maîtriser. Reborn lui aurait collé un coup sur la tête en le traitant de naze.

L'aîné s'avança et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

- Euh, Xanxus, que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue? Et... pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenu?

Les yeux rouges le fusillèrent du regard.

- Arrange-toi pour que nous ne soyons pas interrompus, ordonna le boss Varia ignorant les questions posées.

Sawada le regarda un instant, perplexe, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton sous son bureau. Un déclic verrouilla la porte et une légère vibration se fit entendre, signe que les brouilleurs de micros se mettaient en marche.

- Alors, pour quelle raison es-tu venu? interrogea le jeune parrain après un instant de silence un peu effrayé.

Et dire que si Xanxus l'attaquait ici, personne n'en saurait rien.

- Moi? Juste pour contempler tes beaux yeux bruns, répondit l'autre d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

La bouche de Tsuna resta entrouverte quelques secondes, son cerveau analysant la réponse sans trouver de réponse totalement satisfaisante. Ça devait être de l'humour. Même si, aux dernières nouvelles, Xanxus n'avait_ pas_ d'humour. Pourtant, son hyperintuition lui affirmait que c'était bien le Varia en face de lui.

- Euh... Et encore? répondit-il, hésitant.

- Parler d'avenir.

- Ah.

La réponse semblait déjà plus conventionnelle. Bien qu'en temps normal, il aurait plutôt eu affaire à Squalo pour ce genre de discussion. Le problème devait être important pour que l'autre vienne le voir en personne.

- Il y a un problème? questionna-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

- Non.

- ...

Tsuna regarda l'homme impassible en face de lui.

- Il n'y a pas de problème particulier, si l'on excepte que la vision de tes fesses m'empêche de dormir la nuit.

Encore une fois, le petit brun douta. Non, il avait dû mal entendre. C'était sans doute une manière de lui rappeler qu'il lui avait piqué sa place de parrain Vongola.

- Aussi, je réfléchissais à un rapprochement entre nos deux familles.

Cette fois-ci, la mâchoire de Tsuna se décrocha. Non. Impossible. Xanxus avait toujours refusé son autorité, même dix ans plus tard. Il le haïssait. Son vis-à-vis lui jeta un regard menaçant.

- Si tu ne refermes pas ta bouche immédiatement, déchet, je me charge de te la refermer. Avec la mienne, le prévint-il avec une grimace légèrement perverse.

Sawada sursauta.

- Hein?

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris. Xanxus, l'embrasser? Non. Il ne connaissait rien du Varia, mais il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il n'aurait embrassé un homme pour rien au monde. Pas même la place de dixième parrain Vongola. Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de rapprochement?

- Viens en au fait, Xanxus! finit-il par s'écrier, essayant de reprendre un minimum le contrôle de la situation.

- D'accord, accepta platement l'assassin en se détendant dans son fauteuil.

Tsuna se retint de soupirer de soulagement.

- Ce soir tu dînes au restaurant avec moi.

- Pardon? s'étrangla le Decimo.

La situation lui échappait de nouveau, tel un savon qu'il aurait perdu dans le bain.

- Ne me fais pas répéter, déchet, s'énerva le tireur.

- Mais pourquoi un restaurant? Pourquoi ne pas parler maintenant?

Une lueur dangereuse traversa les yeux rouges, faisant se recroqueviller Sawada.

- Parce que j'ai envie. Donc on va parler maintenant, et ce soir, on s'occupera du plaisir.

- ...

L'hyperintuition du Decimo se bloqua sur «catastrophe imminente».

- Comme je le disais, j'ai réfléchi à un rapprochement de nos deux familles.

- Oui, articula mécaniquement le jeune homme.

- Et comme ça fait longtemps que je rêve de tes yeux, je te propose d'approfondir nos relations. Dans un sens sexuel, précisa-t-il en voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux du plus jeune.

Tsuna sentit sa température corporelle faire un bond. Il était sûr qu'on aurait pu faire griller des toasts sur ses joues. Il devait délirer. Xanxus était en train de lui faire une _proposition sexuelle_ ? Il sursauta en sentant une main rêche et chaude sur sa joue.

- Tu es mignon quand tu es tout rouge, tu sais ?

- Xan... Xan... Xanxus ! M.. Mais qu'est-ce que tu... tu... fais ? bafouilla-t-il, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, en voyant le Varia assis sur son bureau.

Les doigts se refermèrent sur son menton et une flamme étrange apparut dans l'effrayant regard rubis. Tsuna se fit la réflexion qu'ils avaient exactement la même couleur que le vin que le tireur affectionnait.

- Je te veux. Entièrement.

Sawada sentit ses jambes devenir en coton. Heureusement qu'il était assis. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Ou alors il l'interprétait mal. Ça devait être ça.

- Je veux que tu ne regardes que moi. Que tu n'appartiennes qu'à moi.

- Xanxus, commença la victime, incertaine.

- On ira au restaurant, ce soir. Toi et moi. D'accord ?

- Mais... Mais...

Tsuna ne put aller plus loin dans ses protestations. Deux lèvres chaudes vinrent s'écraser contre les siennes, le réduisant au silence.

- Hmmpf !

Il tenta de se dégager, mais l'autre avait une poigne de fer. Sawada ne croyait pas que les choses pouvaient encore empirer. Xanxus, l'homme à qui il avait pris la place de Dixième parrain Vongola, était en train de l'embrasser, dans son bureau. Il sentait sa langue glisser sur sa bouche - qu'il refusait d'ouvrir. Son premier baiser, qu'il espérait destiné à Kyoko-chan, venait d'être pris par un homme. Un homme qui avait cherché à le tuer, qui le haïssait, et qui avait quasiment tué son propre père pour obtenir sa place.

Pourtant, lorsque la main du tireur vint effleurer ses fesses, il dut admettre qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. La situation était vraiment périlleuse à la fois pour sa vie et sa virginité. La main se referma sur sa fesse droite, insistante. Il fallait qu'il réagisse. Personne n'allait intervenir, il s'en était assuré.

Et, alors qu'il allait tenter d'envoyer son poing dans l'estomac de son agresseur (chose qui avait de grandes chances de finir par sa mise à mort), Xanxus le relâcha.

- Mais... qu'est-ce qui te prend ? bredouilla le petit brun, les joues en feu, résistant à l'envie furieuse de s'essuyer la bouche.

- Je me suis dit que ce serais sans doute un peu brusque de te prendre ta virginité maintenant, dans ton bureau.

- Ma virginité... mais je ne...

- Chut ! ordonna le plus vieux avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Si tu continues de jouer les effarouchés, je vais finir par ne plus me contrôler. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi d'attendre ce soir pour faire ça à l'aise. Je ne voudrais pas traumatiser ma petite chose fragile.

- _Ma petite chose fragile_ ? pensa le Decimo avec panique.

- Ce soir. On ira au restaurant. Et on parlera mariage, susurra Xanxus en tapotant la joue du plus jeune avec une rose rouge sortie de nulle part.

- Mariage ? Entre hommes ? couina Sawada qui ne suivait plus du tout et regardait la rose comme si elle allait lui exploser à la figure.

_Une blague. C'était une blague. Ou un cauchemar. Pas possible autrement._

- On est dans la mafia, rappela le Varia d'un ton d'évidence, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était on ne peut plus normal.

- ...

- Ne me fais pas faux-bond. A ce soir, mon chéri.

Xanxus sauta du bureau et tourna les talons. Il referma la porte avec une douceur relative puis disparut dans le couloir, laissant Tsuna seul. Après une seconde de silence effaré, ce dernier s'évanouit pour de bon.

oOoOoOo

Xanxus se détendit dans son fauteuil avec un sourire satisfait de fauve rassasié. Cela faisait un mois depuis ce rendez-vous surprise. Et trois semaines que le Vongola Decimo avait été interné pour cause de délires et d'hallucinations, lui laissant la place de Onzième du nom. Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné, et aucun de ses subordonnés n'était au courant qu'il en avait eu un. Parfait. Rouler une pelle au gamin n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais quel résultat !

Il regarda Squalo qui passait une fois de plus la main dans ses cheveux de nouveau coupés courts. L'épéiste avait du mal à revenir à sa coupe d'antan, mais il n'avait rien à foutre de l'avis de ce déchet.

D'après ses sources, Sawada Tsunayoshi marmonnait encore des choses à propos de virginité. Xanxus décida qu'il lui enverrait des fleurs avec ses vœux de bon rétablissement. Juste pour voir si le morveux sanglotait toujours à la vue des roses rouges qui décoraient la carte du fleuriste.

Le Varia se resservit un verre de vin, souriant. Plus qu'à attendre que le vieux clapse et tout serait parfait.

* * *

Toujours là ? Vous n'avez pas fui devant le X27 un tantinet OOC ^^? Vous pouvez donc me laisser une review :P ?


End file.
